Alice Of Human Sacrifice
by ChocoChipzCookie
Summary: Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin and Len were just having another ordinary day. But not an ordinary night. They were suck into Wonderland. With no way to get out. . .
1. The beginning of Wonderland

**Alice of Human Sacrifice**

**Chapter One: The beginning of Wonderland **

* * *

**_Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was. _**

Meiko stood at the side of her bed, twirling her fencing sword. A smug smile played on her lips as she remembered earlier that morning. She had beaten the supposedly best in fencing.

_Haha. What and idiot. There's no way he can win against her. What a fool. _

She started to laugh. No one could try and steal her thunder and get away with it.

_**No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think. **_

Kaito hummed a song as he did his homework in the library. After a while, he got too carried away and suddenly started to sing. The people in the library flinched. Not only it was sudden, but the lyrics...

_They were grotesque... _

The song seem to seep into their heads as Kaito's beautiful voice lingered in the air. Finally, someone managed to pick up his courage

_**I don't want to disappear this way... How can I make people dream of me?**_

Miku sat one her bed with a sigh. In her hand was a pink envelope, decorated elegantly. She found in in her bag earlier.

_Another love letter._

Miku sigh again. It was kind of tiresome to put on this cute and innocent act.

_**The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea.**_

**_"_**LEN!"

The said person groaned. "What is it now, Rin?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY HEADPHONES!" Rin shouted to her twin.

"What are you talking about!"

"Don't feign innocence, Len! I know you took it! Now give it back!"

Len sighed. That stubborn twin of his definitely won't believe him.

_**I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.**_

* * *

Meiko groaned as she opened her eyes, feeling the cold hard ground beneath her. She sat up from her uncomfortable position.

"Where am I?"

She rubbed her eyes with her hands to clear her vision, and gasped when she saw a red spade on her right hand.

_**The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the spade.**_

__She spotted a glittering sword next to her. Her hand started to move by itself. She picked up the sword.

_"Hello, my dear Alice,"_

Meiko stood up, with the sword in hand as a she saw a black shadow of a person. "Who are you?! Where am I?!" she demanded, wielding her sword confidently.

_**And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand.**_

"I have been waiting for you..."

Meiko felt something something bubbling in her heart. Her eyes widened with fear as she tried to quell the urge.

_The urge to kill. _

Finally, she gave into the urge, and her eyes was overcome with madness.

She dashed into the forest, towards the owner of the shadow. But the shadow too dashed away. And it became a chase.

_**Never hesitating to slay all within her way.**_

"OUT OF THE WAY!" She screamed, as she sliced a person in half, as he was blocking her way.

Blood splattered all over the place, and a bit fell onto Meiko's pale cheek.

She halted. Her trembling hand went up to her check, and it wiped away the blood. Meiko looked down at her blood-stained hand. And licked the blood off her hand.

A dark shadow seemed to engulf Meiko, as she continued to chase the shadow, slicing everyone in her way, smearing the path with blood.

**Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland.**

Soon, she came to a dark forest, and the shadow disappeared into the darkness.

Meiko growled as she slowed down a little, knowing that it was impossible to catch it there. But she entered the forest anyway.

_**Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line.**_

The forest was full of loud chattering of birds and an ocasional roar or growl of some wild animal. But Meiko wasn't afraid.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her ankle. She screamed and brandished her sword at her attacker's general direction, but missed.

Something knocked her sword out of her hand, and she let out a blood-curling scream as more hands imprisoned her.

_**Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of Sin.**_

Soon, she was alone in a silent prison, her hand still stained with blood. Though her eyes still crazed, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

_**If it were not for the murderous wake left behind.**_

Will she just cease to exist? Forgotten by her parents? Neglected by Kaito?

More tears escaped and she started to sob. Her eyes turned back to warm crimson.

_**No one would have suspected that she had ever**_** been.**

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'm taking a break from Gakuen Alice FFNs for a while. **

**When I first heard this song, I fell in love with it. So I decided to write this FFN! Hope you like it! Reviews will be appreciated, but no pressure! For me, views are already awesome. **

**Ja-ne!  
ChocoChipzCookie**


	2. The Blue Diamond

**Chapter 2: The Blue Diamond**

* * *

The first thing Kaito saw when he woke up was the dark dull blue sky. His head began to throb and he sat up gingerly. He put his hand to his forehead, trying to stop the red hot hammers that was pounding his brain. And soon, he passed out.

When he woke up again, he was on a bed. He would have thought his previous experience was just a dream, if not of the dull blue sky that he saw through the window. He held his hand out to stretch, and saw a blue diamond on his right hand.

_**The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond.**_

_What the heck is happening? _

He went out of the house (Which was empty, by the way).

Villagers with slouched shoulders and mudane expressions walked around with no purpose.

_"They need cheering up," _Kaito thought. And he started to sing.

_**The broken echo of the lies within demented words.**_

The people around him stopped. Their heads turned towards him, dull eyes starting to fill with emotion. But an emotion that Kaito mistook for happiness. He sang, closed his eyes, and sang with all his might.

The people around him started to shiver and howl. In Kaito's twisted brain, he thought he was cheering for him.

_**Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed.**_

* * *

An unknown figure was watching Kaito sing his song. It smiled sadly.

_Such a beautiful voice that man has. But I was wrong to think that he could form my perfect wonderland. _

**_Deadly, yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose. _**

The 'people' around him seem to wither. One by one, their skin dried up and crumbled into dust.

_He is not suitable. Kill him. _

* * *

Kaito loved the 'attention' that he was getting. He was oblivious of the effect that his song was having on the 'villagers'.

_BAM!_

**_Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death._**

Kaito's ice blue eyes widened. His trembling hand went to his head. Something wet and sticky was there.

He fell to the ground, life seeping out of his insane filled eyes.

As his body started to go slack, vines came out of the ground, wrapping itself around a dying Kaito. A single rose bloomed around his right eye. And his twisted song that filled the air started to fade.

_**A single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed.**_

His mouth curled up into a small sadistic smile as he looked at the world one last time.

_**With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath.**_

* * *

As the villagers dispersed, the figure in the shadows slid silently towards the dead bluenette. It gave out a sigh.

_Another one down. I have to be careful of how I choose my Alices. _

It went out to the real world and saw a turqoise-haired beauty, radiating with innocence. The figure smiled.

_There's a potential alice. Don't let me down... _

The turqoise-haired girl lay down on her pure white bed.

_Miku..._

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed/ favourite/ follow! Love you guys! ^_^ Sorry it's kinda short though. Please try not to have high hopes on this story. I try my best to make it good! So if you have any constructive criticisms or ideas for improvements, feel free to tell me! Once again, thanks to you all! I shall try to updated as soon as I can!**

**See ya!  
ChocoChipzCookie**


	3. Innocent Club

**Chapter 3: Innocent Club**

* * *

_Where am I?_

A turquoise-haired girl thought, her bright blue eyes scanned her surroundings. To her south was a forest, and in front of her was a village, with the most horrible looking people that Miku had ever seen, crowding around something. Someone broke away from the shadows and came towards Miku. At least he looks normal.

"Hey there, need a hand?" he asked, extending a helping hand.

Miku took his hand to pull herself up. And she raised her eyebrows when she saw a club on the back of her right hand. Now where did that come from?

_**The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club.**_

"My name's Jaysee. You can call me Jay," he introduced himself, with a flirty smile plastered on his pale face.

_'More like gay,'_ Miku thought.

"Hello, my name's Miku, nice to meet you!" she said outwardly, showing him her adorable small smile, curtseying a little.

_**An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland.**_

"My, my, what a cute girl you are!," he complimented.

"Thank you," Miku replied, inwardly 'yuck-ing' with disgust. "What's happening over there?"

"Oh.. You had better see for yourself,"

As she went towards the crowd, distorted male faces turned towards Miku. An expression that Miku was familiar to appeared in their eyes.

**She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call.**

_Lust. How disgusting, boys_ **(NO OFFENSE!)**_ . _

"Move out of the way," Miku comanded.

At once, the crowd made way for her. She walked through the _zombies _with Jay trailing behind her.

**_A peculiar country answering to each command._**

When she finally saw what was the cause of the commotion, she halted. A bluenette was lying on the ground, his lifeless eyes wide open in shock. Around him, blood was splattered all over the place, as if someone randomly painted the earth red.

_Kaito... Kaito... _Miku gasped. "KAITO!"

The blue-eyed girl ran towards her friend, and also one of her crushes. She grasped the boy's wrist to check his pulse. No good.

She stood up slowly, her eyes pooling with tears. The suddenly, she started to laugh.

"Finally," she said. "Finally, now that that curse is gone, I can finally stop my act. My act to capture his heart. It wasn't effective anyway. I should have stopped trying when I saw him and Meiko. But nooo, I just had to be oh-so-foolish and continue to torture myself,"

A single tear ran down her porcelain skin as she said "I can act like my own self now..."

_**So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen. **_

_"No more acts..." _thought Miku, twirling her newly obtained diamond rose choker. "_I can do whatever i want,"_

**_What will happen if someone else comes?_**

Miku gasped. "Who's that?"

The voice chuckled. _**What happens if you have to turn into that 'Undead' again.** _

"What are you talking about," Miku said, trembling a little.

_What happens if someone were to take control of your heart again? You'll just be another doll..._

"NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" the turqoise-haired girl shrieked. "GO AWAY!"

"Miku-sama!" she heard Jay's voice call out, and the footsteps of his black boots.

_**Think about it...**_

**_Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death._**

**_"_**Miku-sama, what happened?!" Jay said, laced with worry.

"Nothing..."

"Are you sure? Because..."

"NOTHING!" she shouted at the innocent boy.

Jay took a step back, with shock in his eyes. After a while, he regained his composure and bowed. "Sorry, Miku-sama," he said and left her alone.

_I don't want to meet my end again. I don't want to be controlled. I DON'T WANT TO DIE. _

**_Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream._ **

_Ahahaha. I won't let that happen. _

"Elucia!" she called out.

"Yes, Miku-sama?" said a female guard as she appeared before her queen.

A sadistic crazed smile appeared on Miku's innocent looking face. "Kill all the men. But make sure to cover it up,"

Elucia looked surprised, but she just hid it and bowed. "Yes, Miku-sama,"

_**Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime.**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Hey everyone. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, etc, etc! ^_^ I think this is a bit better than before... And a tad bit longer too... Anyway, if any mistakes are found, please tell me! Or maybe have any improvements or ideas! **

**Love y'all!  
ChocoChipzCookie  
**


	4. Into the Forest

**Chapter 4: In the Forest**

* * *

"Hey Len, where are we?"

The said boy raised his eyebrows. "I have no idea Rin,"

Rin and Len, 14-year old twins, woke up from deep sleep, and found themselves in an unknown forest.

_**And as this passed, the two children walked in the woods. **_

After walking around the maze-like forest, they finally came to the edge of the forest. There, they found a table, laid with food. And it was all right under this big, shady tree.

"Tea!" Rin said in tea. "Perfect. It'll warm us up," Rin ran towards the table, but Len grabbed her hand.

"Let's not separate Rin. It's better if we stick together.

_**Partaking in tea underneath the trees, they'll never part. **_

As they were drinking, a girl in amour approached them, with a card in hand.

**~Flashback~**

"Your majesty, unknown people have entered the land," Elucia said, showing her a crystal ball.

The turquoise haired queen stared at the image and whispered "Rin... Len..."

Elucia felt surprised ."Should we dispose of the boy?"

Miku smiled a weird smile that sent shivers down Elucia's spine. "No," she said. "Invite the here,"

**~End~ **

"Here you go," the female knight said to the astonished twins, and handed them a card.

_**They found an invitation to the queen.**_

The twins accepted the card.

"An invitation to the castle by the queen," Rin read the card.

"Should we go?" Len ask.

Rin shrugged. "We should. Maybe we she can help us back,"

Len took the card from Len. And it suddenly burst into flames. The twins screamed.

"Len! What did you do?!"

"Nothing!" replied Len. Once the card stopped burning, it revealed a perfectly burn free card with a heart on it.

"What the..."

**_It was the Ace of Hearts_**

"What's the meaning of this?" Rin said, turning to the knight who gave them the card. But she disappeared.

"This is.. weird," stated Len. "Let's go and find that queen and get out of here!

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

__**Gomen! It's short this time. But, I was kinda lazy. Tehee. Next chapter should be the last. Thanks to all who supported me. Hope you enjoyed the story!**


	5. Twin Hearts

**Chapter 5: Twin Hearts**

* * *

"This is.. weird," stated Len. "Let's go and find that queen and get out of here!"

The twins started to explain the mysterious place, seeing the weirdest things...

"What is that suppose to be?" Rin asked, pointed at a melted looking statue.

Len just shrugged, more interested at a monkey like animal with a crocodile head.

_**The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity.**_

They asked countless of people for directions, but none seem to know.

"Heyy... Isn't that the house we passed 10 minutes ago?" Len said, scratching his head.

Rin hit her head on a nearby wall. "This is the second time, Len,"

_**Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began.**_

"Hey look Len, looks like a mansion," Rin said, pointing at a giant ass house.

"Maybe that's where the queen lives?" Len suggested.

Rin ran towards the door.

"Rin!"

There was a slight silence, Rin and Len waiting with bated breath for something to happen.

"It's empty. Maybe we should-"

_**RAWR **_

The twins screamed and quickly closed the door.

_**And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly.**_

The twins backed away from the door.

"Let's try somewhere else, Rin," Len said, gently pulling her further away from the mansion.

_**A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland. **_

"Let's try this door," Rin said cheerfully, seeming to forget what happened before.

"No! Don't!" Len shouted at his obstinate older twin.

Before Len could stop him, Rin ran in.

_**A stubborn elder sister.**_

"EEEEEEEEP!" Rin shrieked.

Len jumped and ran into the house to save her. He almost had a heart attack when he saw a hideous face staring right at them. After a while, he finally made out that it was a statue.

"It's just a statue, Rin," Len said, once again, pulling his twin out.

_**A witty younger brother.**_

They continued. Finally, they reached a dark forest, with a trail of blood.

"Len...,"

"Rin, no," the said person said firmly.

"But... There might be someone in trouble! He could be dying!"

Len sighed and nodded. The two 14-year-old blondes walked into the forest. An occasional roar was heard and Rin clutched on her twin's clothes, trembling. Len kept a calm appearance, though inwards, he died twice out of fright. Finally, they reach a cage... And in it was...

"Meiko?!" the two gasped in unison.

_**But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland.**_

A brown haired girl looked up, her crimson eyes filled with tears.

"What are you doing here Meiko?!" Rin exclaimed.

Meiko kept quiet, but instead, she pointed at a key hanging from a branch, a few metres away.

The twins looked. At once, Rin ran to the key and took it off. Then she ran back. She was about to open the door when Len held out her hand to stop his twin. Rin gave him a questioning look. Len pointed at Meiko. Rin turned towards Meiko, who was wearing a weird grin on her face. Rin waved her brother off and ran to open the door.

**_They were never woken from their terrifying dream._**

Finally the brunette was free. "Thank you," she said, while smirking. She walked on further, picked up a sword and swing it around. And she stabbed it into an unsuspecting Rin's stomach. Len's blue eyes widened as Rin coughed out blood.

"RIN!" Len screamed, dashing in front of Rin as Meiko tried to slice her head off. Len's head separated from his body. Tears ran down Rin's cheek as she took her last breathe.

_**Forever they would wander this twisted fairytale.**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**Thanks so much everyone. I LOVE YOU, MINNA~ You guys are the best. Well, this is the end of this short fan fiction. :') I guess it's back to Gakuen Alice ^_^**

**Sayonara minna,  
ChocoChipzCookie**


End file.
